Lilyzm Gold
[[Archivo:12750100_m.jpg|thumb|300px|Lilyzm Gold Ilustrada por Shiina]]Lilyzm Gold ''' es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En ella Lily habla sobre sus sentimientos, la vida no tenía un significado hasta que esa persona se lo demostró. Desde entonces ella cantará para expresar los sentimientos de los demás. Quiere ser una persona real, amar, reír y llorar, probablemente se refiera al hecho de que ella es una "androide" creado solamente para cantar. Esta canción puede comprarse en Amazon, iTunes, Mora, Recochoku y VOCALOTRACKS. '''Intérprete(s): Lily (Camui Gackpo) Música y Letra: Maya Ilustración: Shiina PV: Nyto *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Reason of Birth/CD Letras Kanji= 激しく　煌く　金の髪なびかせ キミと紡ぎだす　刹那の旋律 遍く　切なく　歌うそのメロディ 永久に響けと　願いを込めて （キミと紡ぎだす　切ない色の旋律） （OK! Let's Lilyzm!　これから歌うぜ） （come on! come on! yeah!） 出会いから始まった　キミが見つけてくれた ah-　私の意義と意味全て　（OK! destination!） 歌い方　笑い方　何も知らない私に キミが教えてくれたね　（Yeah! Yeah!） 触れ合う響きに　ただ想いを込めて いついつまでもと　歌い続けるわ・・・ キミとの旋律　一緒に奏でたい　（a ah-） 心寄せ合って　共に紡ぎたい 愛しく流れる　溶け合ったメロディ　（melody） 深く響けと　祈りを込めて （Check it out, y' all　Check it out, y' all） 歌うために　製造（つく）られた　私だけど分かってる やっと見つけた　居場所だから　（I have only here） キミとの契約　（install） でも　本気だから・・・ 凛々しく　輝き　歌うその姿は　（その姿は） キミを貫いた　金色の流星 恋しく　切なく　歌うその旋律　（旋律！） 電子の翼（はね）を　広げはばたけ・・・ （いつの物語　電子歌姫物語） （歌に焦がれたり　普通の人に焦がれたり） （笑って　泣いて　愛して　恋して） （そんな想いも　全部全部） （歌えばいいじゃん　伝われ my soul!） （Check it out, y' all　Check it out, y' all） Lilyzm...　（Gold!!!!!） 激しく　煌く　金の髪なびかせ　（キラキラとなびかせ） キミと作り出す　珠玉の旋律　（キミと作り出す旋律 Yeah!） 遍く　切なく　歌うそのメロディ　（melody） 永久に響けと　願いを込めて （Check it out, y' all） （Check it out, y' all） （Yeah! Yeah!） （come on! come on! come on! come on!） （Lilyzm Gold!） |-| Romaji= Hageshiku kirameku kin no kami nabikase kimi to tsumugi dasu setsuna no senritsu amaneku setsunaku utau sono merodi owari hibike to negai o komete ('kimi to tsumugi dasu setsunai iro no senritsu) ( OK ! Let ' s Lilyzm ! korekara utauze ) ( come on ! come on ! yeah !) deai kara hajimatta kimi ga mitsukete kureta ah - watashi no igito imi subete (OK! destination!) utai kata warai kata nani mo shiranai watashi ni kimi ga oshiete kureta ne (Yeah! Yeah!) fureau hibiki ni tada omoi o komete itsu itsu made motto utai tsudukeru wa . . . kimi to no senritsu issho ni kanade tai ('aah-) kokoro yose atte tomoni tsumugi tai itoshiku nagareru tokeatta merodi (melody') fukaku hibike to inori o komete (Check it out y' all, Check it out y' all') utau tame tsukurareta watashi da kedo wakatteru yatto mitsuketa ibasho da kara ('I have only here') kimi to no keiyaku (install) demo honki dakara . . . ririshiku kagayaki utau sono sugata ha (sono sugata ha) kimi o tsuranuita kiniro no ryuusei koishiku setsunaku utau sono senritsu (senritsu!) denshi no hane o hiroge habatake . . . (itsuno monogatari denshi utahime monogatari) ( kani kogaretari futsuu no hito ni kogaretari ) ( waratte naite aishite koishite ) ( sonna omoi mo zenbu zenbu ) ( utaeba iijan tsutaware my soul !) ( Check it out , y ' all Check it out , y ' all ) Lilyzm ... ('Gold!!!!) hageshiku kirameku kin no kami nabika se (kirakira to nabikase) kimi to tsukuridasu shugyoku no senritsu (kimi to tsukuridasu senritsu Yeah!) amaneku setsunaku utau sono merodi (melody) owari hibike to negai o komete ( Check it out , y ' all ) ( Check it out , y ' all ) (Yeah! Yeah!) (Come on! come on! come on! come on!) (Lilyzm Gold!) |-| Español= Sacudiendo intensamente mi brillante cabello dorado, Bailo contigo la melodía del momento. Esa dolorosa y triste melodía se esta extendiendo. Digo con esperanza un deseo que resonara por siempre. (Empiezo a bailar la melodía de un doloroso color contigo) (OK! ¡Vamos Lilyzm! ¡Vamos a cantar a partir de ahora!) (¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Yeah!)' Todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos y lo que tenías para mí. Ah, toda mi importancia y significado (¡OK! ¡Fue el destino!) Yo no sabía nada, incluyendo como cantar o reír, Pero tu me enseñaste (¡Yeah! ¡Yeah!). Sobre esta canción conmovedora solo puse mis sentimientos en ella, Ya que prometí seguir cantando por siempre... Tu melodía, quiero tocarla contigo (Aah-) Quiero reunir nuestras mentes y poder cantarlas juntos. Una melodía que fluye maravillosamente (Melodía) Digo un deseo que resonara profundamente. (¡Compruébalo! ¡Compruébalo!) Fui hecha para cantar, pero ni siquiera se como hacerlo, Finalmente, aquí es el lugar en donde puedo permanecer (Solo si te tengo a ti) Un contrato contigo (Instalado) Pero estoy siendo real... El noble y brillante canto de esa figura (Esa figura es...) El meteoro dorado que te atravesó. Haciendo resonar esa triste melodía (¡Melodía!) Con el poder de extender mis alas y volar... (¿Cuándo fue esta historia? La historia de la cantante electrónica) (Ella anhela cantar y anhela ser una persona normal) (Reír, Llorar, Amar, Enamorarse) (Solo tiene que cantar todos sus deseos) (Entonces solo cantando, ¡Le entregare mi alma!) (¡Compruébalo! ¡Compruébalo!)' Lilyzm Gold Sacudiendo intensamente mi brillante cabello dorado (Brillante y Rebelde) Hago una melodía igual una joya, contigo. (¡Una melodía hecha contigo! ¡Yeah!) Esa dolorosa y triste melodía se esta extendiendo (Melodía) Digo con esperanza un deseo que resonara por siempre. (¡Compruébalo! ¡Compruébalo!)' (¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!)' (¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!) (¡Lilyzm Gold!) Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shiina. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010